


Things a Friend Shouldn't Feel

by ourdreamsrealized



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Confessions, Couch Sex, Cowgirl Position, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Heavy Petting, Making Love, Making Out, NSFW, Nudity, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Two-Shot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdreamsrealized/pseuds/ourdreamsrealized
Summary: An accident puts a strain on your friendship with Barry.





	1. Things a Friend Shouldn't Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting stuff from my Tumblr. Enjoy!

He hadn’t meant to do it. He wasn’t a Peeping Tom, nor did he have any interest in seeing your body…under these circumstances.

Yet here he was, gawking at you like a horny little schoolboy.

You hadn’t noticed him yet; you were too busy going through your closet for something to wear for the day. Barry had time to turn away. He was The Flash; he had all the time in the world to make a quick getaway, but he found himself unable to move while his eyes scanned your perfect skin.

He could stay here all day admiring you, memorizing your features because he knew it was the closest he was ever going to get to them.

It wasn’t that you hated him. In fact, he would consider the two of you good friends, but he was pretty sure that’s all you ever intended your relationship with him to be. Just good friends.

_That’s why you should move!_

The more reasonable side of his brain was doing everything it could to get him to leave. It knew that, if you caught him, things would not get better. If anything, life would just get awkward from here on out, but Barry’s fantasies were winning.

In an ideal situation, you’d notice him staring at your naked form, and then you would grin one of your breath-taking smiles, saunter over to him, and ask him, “Do you like what you see?”

The answer was “yes.”

Unfortunately, Barry would not have the opportunity convey his opinion on the view he was currently graced with in the event that transpired.

“What the  _hell_ , Barry?”

Your shout broke him out of his daze, and embarrassment overtook him.

“I’m so sorry, Y/N! I swear I didn’t mean to…”

“Why didn’t you knock?” she asked from her bed. She was under the sheets, shielding her body from his eyes.

Barry turned away, trying to make the conversation a bit more comfortable for the both of you, “I wasn’t thinking! Besides, you’ve never yelled at me for bursting into your room before…”

“I wasn’t naked then,” you let out an exasperated sigh. “Barry, why don’t you go downstairs? I’ll be down in a second…”

“Alright.”

From then on, things between the two of you were strained. You were always awkward around him, and he, in turn, was unsettled around you. It was like the two of you had lost the ability to talk to each other or have fun together. Conversations that could’ve lasted for hours would be dropped in minutes because neither of you could find the will to carry them on.

It saddened Barry to lengths he had never experienced before.

At the moment, the two of you were dead-silent in a restaurant, trying to get through the meal without making eye contact, and Barry had to wonder why you wouldn’t try avoiding him. This was pure torture, and it couldn’t be easy for you. Why did you even bother trying to talk to him or hang out with him if this was all that would result?

It had to stop, Barry decided, so he put down his fork and knife, sat back in his chair, and let out a breath.

“Y/N?”

“Hmm?" 

You were too busy looking out the window at passersby to meet his gaze.

"Y/N, can we please talk?”

That seemed to have caught your attention, and you did as he asked, turning your head to look at him, “Sure, Barry. What do you want to talk about?”

The question made him squirm in his seat. 

_God, this is so embarrassing…_

Biting his lower lip, he forced the words out of his mouth, “About the time I walked in on you…changing.”

A blush instantly made its way to your cheeks, and he could hear how flustered you were from the tone of your voice, “O-Oh. Well, what about it?”

“C'mon, Y/N. You’ve had to have noticed by now that our relationship since then has been drastically different, ” he frowned, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table.

You sighed, nodding your head, “I suppose that is true, but I can’t help it, Barry.”

“Why? So what if I saw you naked?”

You shushed him, your eyes nervously darting about the room of dining people, “Don’t talk so loud when you’re saying things like that.”

“But I’m upset, Y/N! I hate how things have turned out, and I would do anything to bring them back to the way they were.”

The determination in his green eyes and the conviction in his words made your heart skip a beat. 

“Do you want to see  _me_  naked, Y/N? Will that make you feel better?”

Your eyes widened at his suggestion, considering he was saying it with every bit of honesty he owned, and you soon found yourself laughing.

“No. You don’t have to go that far, but there is one thing you could do for me.”

There has been a question weighing on your mind, one that made you feel uncomfortable around him. 

“I did say that I would do anything,” your friend grinned, but you could tell he was feeling a bit anxious about what you were going to ask of him.

“Could you answer a question for me?”

You couldn’t believe you were going to ask him this, all things considered, but you knew you needed the answer to move on from what had happened.

“Sure,” he answered with a mix of shock and relief.

Now you were squirming in your seat.

_Here goes nothing._

“Did you…um…” you leaned forward so he could hear your suddenly small voice. 

“Did I…?”

“Did you like…” you couldn’t do it. You couldn’t get the words out.

“Did I like what, Y/N? Just spit it out already!” Barry chuckled, only being half-serious.

“Did you like what you saw?”

The words came out in a jumbled mess, but the surprise on his face told you that he understood your gibberish. 

Slowly, he moved back in his chair, his brows furrowed together, “I wasn’t expecting that to be your question.”

You shrugged, your face turning even redder at the reaction you were getting.

“Well,” his gaze met yours, “if you want me to answer that honestly, things can’t go back to the way they were before.”

His statement saddened you, and you were quick to ask, “What–?”

“I did like what I saw, Y/N. I liked it a little too much, and I felt things…things that a friend shouldn’t feel.”


	2. All Strings Attached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Barry confesses he likes what he saw…? Where do the two of you stand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just posting stuff from Tumblr. Enjoy!

“I did like what I saw, Y/N. I liked it a little too much, and I felt things…things that a friend shouldn’t feel.”

Your E/C orbs widened at his confession, your heart hammering against your ribs as you wet your lips, unsure how to react to this. 

It wasn’t his response that kept you basically mute; it was the weight of it. 

He just uttered words that implied things that were only reality in your wildest fantasies, which usually contained a more private setting and a lot less clothing.

Then, it occurred to you. What was stopping you from living out those whims of yours? It was clear he wanted you just as much as you wanted him. Something was holding you back.

_Friend._

He was your best friend, and although you had been feeling different things towards him as of late, you didn’t want to lose any of the meaning in your relationship with Barry. You knew how the whole  _Friends with Benefits_  dynamic worked, and it usually was based purely on sex until someone got their heart broken; then sex didn’t matter anymore. What that person usually wanted was something deeper, something affectionate, and not an act that simply satisfied a carnal need. 

Yes. You wanted Barry, but not only sexually. 

So, instead of giving him a sultry smirk and running your foot up his thigh under the camouflage of the table, you hung your head, chewing on your bottom lip.

“Oh…”

He snickered at your response, shifting in his seat, “Oh?”

You willed your gaze to meet his, crossing your legs and tucking a strand of your hair behind your ear, “We can’t go back to the way we were before?”

“Well, I don’t want to lose you, but it would be pretty hard,” he swallowed, leaning forward with his hands folded together and resting them on the cool table. “My feelings aren’t platonic anymore.”

“Was it just because you saw me–?”

“No!” he quickly cut you off, his blue eyes like saucers as he grabbed your hand. “I always  _liked_ you, but I just didn’t realize…”

He paused and let out a sigh, shaking his head, “This doesn’t really help my case, but I don’t know…I’m sorry. I know this doesn’t really make any sense.”

“Emotions typically don’t,” you gave him a slight grin before letting it falter, your stare falling to the black-and-white floor tile. “I’m flattered, Barry. I really am, but I deserve more than just a fuck buddy…”

He squeezed your fingers, not enough to hurt, but enough to startle you into focusing on him again, “Listen to me, Y/N. I’m not asking for no-strings-attached. In fact, I want all of them intact.”

“You mean…?” you straightened from your hunched posture, visibly as well as mentally being lifted by his words. 

He nodded, the corners of his mouth causing the corners of his eyes to wrinkle, “I want to be in a relationship with you, Y/N. An exclusive one.”

It took everything in you to keep yourself from making a scene, from floating up into the air like a helium balloon that had just slipped from someone’s fingers. All that tension building up within you was released in one big breath as you said to Barry, “Do you want to get out of here?”

* * *

Why did you invite him home?

The question plagued your mind as the two of you approached the door to your townhouse with an unsettling silence in the air between you. The taxi home had been unbearable, and it wasn’t because the driver’s taste in music was horrifying. It seemed that you and Barry had gone from one stage of awkward to another instead of completely dissipating any feelings of discomfort with the conversation you had earlier.

It wasn’t that you didn’t like him or wanted to be away from him. It was a little nerve-wracking to have your best friend admit that he found you to be sexy and girlfriend-material. It was, for you, the confession of a lifetime, but where do you go from here?

You fumbled with the keys as you pulled them from your purse and dropped them.

“Shit…” you whispered, bending down to retrieve them when your hand touched Barry’s, who now had the keys in his palm. 

“Sorry!” you both darted away from each other, and you were sure your face was burning at the contact. 

“Uh…Here…We kind of need these to get in,” he forced out a chuckle as he held out the pieces of metal to you. 

“Right…Thanks,” you uttered  _ever so_  eloquently as you took them from him. 

Fortunately for you, you managed to unlock the door in one try despite the fact you were shaking like a leaf, and entered your living space. Barry, who walked in behind you, closed the door, and the subtle click the lock made caused your heart to race, as if it were the shot before an  _F1_  event.

“Look, Y/N, maybe I should go…”

Something—your racing organ, maybe—fell to your stomach at his words, and you turned to face him, a frown already etched into your features, “But you don’t have to…”

He gave you an assuring grin, his hands going into his dress pant pockets, “You probably need some time to think about what happened tonight—Heaven knows I do—and I don’t want to rush thing, especially since you don’t seem too comfortable about the way the night panned out…”

You stepped towards him, fiddling with your fingers, “I don’t know why I feel so…anxious, but I really don’t want you to leave, Barry. You have no idea how happy you made me at the restaurant; I’ve felt the same way for…I don’t even know how long, to be quite honest.”

Barry’s smile seemed more genuine now as he cupped your cheek. He closed the distance between the two you, his unoccupied digits going to break the hold between your two hands, engulfing one of them in his. 

“You’re too pretty for your own good,” he breathed, his sky eyes piercing yours. “How can I go when you ask me to stay like that?”

Your expression brightened a bit at his hypothetical, and the next feeling you felt besides elation was his soft lips on yours. 

It started off as an innocent peck, and Barry clearly had not meant to go any further, but when he felt the warm air from your blissful sigh on his face, he couldn’t help himself as he brought you into another kiss. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck, not put off at all by the relocation of his hands to the small of your back, and when he understood you were okay with the way things were progressing, he licked your bottom lip. Without hesitation, you opened your mouth, allowing him access to it, and when he adjusted his angle and brought his tongue to meet yours, you curled your fingers up the back of his neck, your tips brushing his short hair.

He groaned at the feeling, breaking the two of you apart for a bit of air.

“Well, that was…” you began.

“Incredible?” he finished for you, his gaze conveying the sheer joy he felt from the interaction.

“Yeah,” you nodded, biting your lip as your eyes fell to his, which were already showing signs of being a bit swollen. “Can we…do it again?”

He let out a low chuckle before leaning towards you again, his mouth brushing yours with every word, “I think we can…”

The pressure at which he brought the two of you together was almost enough to hurt, but your soft moan still filled the room. It spurred him on to the point he lifted you into his arms and sped you over to the couch, placing you down gently without ever breaking your lip-lock. 

He now lay between your legs, your skirt hiked up to expose most of your thigh. His left palm rested on the bare skin, a rough contrast to your silky texture. 

He lifted himself a bit, breathless as he asked, glancing at the placement of his hand, “Is this okay?”

You nodded, before pulling him back down into another bruising kiss. You were prepared for where this was leading the minute you suggested leaving the restaurant.  

His hair was soft between your digits, but the rest of his body, flush against yours, was nothing but hard muscle; you could feel it despite the layers of cloth between you. What really excited you—and, frankly, made you a tad more uneasy—was the obvious bulge that was currently pressing against your pelvis. 

Most of you wanted to let him know that this night was not ending with a few heated kisses and touches, so you lifted your hips slightly off the cushion beneath you and ground against Barry’s lower half. The response—a startlingly deep groan that caused Barry to break contact with your lips—sent a delicious shiver through you.

Now, you were having a staring contest with the man above you, who gazed at you with a mix of confusion and delight. He was the first to move his eyes, bringing them down to your heaving breasts, moving with each pant that left your ruby lips. 

You didn’t know what he was thinking, but you hoped it was something along the lines of…

“Beautiful,” he breathed before pressing his lips to the column of your neck.  

You threw your head back, emitting a pleasure-filled coo when his fingers brushed against your clothed entrance, and your mouth opened in a silent moan as he returned to the spot, applying some weight to his touch.

“You’re sure about this, Y/N?”

Your response was his name, leaving you in the form of a plea, as you twisted his blond locks in a tighter hold. 

“Shit…” he hissed as he pushed aside the damp fabric of your panties and dipped a finger into your warmth. 

It felt amazing, but…you wanted more.

“Barry…” you murmured, only continuing to talk when his wanting stare met yours. “Can we get out of these clothes?”

It was only after you asked it that you realized how embarrassing the question was; you had never requested something like it before.

He chuckled lightly at your blush before removing himself from you, only to sit you up in his lap, your legs folded on either side of him, “What would you like me to remove first?”

He spoke against your neck before pecking the small bruise he had left there moments before. 

“Your shirt?”

“ _My_  shirt?” he grinned up at you before leaning back. “Alright…”

You blinked, and the button-down was across the room, leaving a shirtless and smirking Barry below you. 

“Can I take your shirt off, now?” 

His fingers were already curved underneath the hem, causing you to laugh from the ticklish sensation of his feather-like touch against your stomach. You gave him the okay with a nod of your head.

In a flash, it joined Barry’s top.

“That eager, Allen?” you arched a brow at him, placing your palms on his warm chest. 

His response was a hum as he bent forward and kissed the area above your heart. He then peppered a trail down to the lace covering your left breast. His hands slid up your waist, to your upper back, where the clasp lay, and he made eye contact with you, a silent question in his clear pools. 

“I know you’re being a gentleman, Barry,” you whispered, your fingers moving up to cup his cheeks, “but I gave you my permission earlier.”

His gaze darkened to the color of the bottomless ocean, and you didn’t even feel him take off your bra or throw it among the other articles of clothing now littering your living room. However, you did feel his lips against your nipple, his tongue already swirling around the little bud.

You gasped, your teeth finding your bottom lip as you watched him fondle your torso, his hands playing with the skin his mouth could not. He switched breasts, your right nipple now getting the same treatment from his tongue, and his hand went rogue, slipping down your abdomen and underneath the waistbands of your skirt and thong.

“Barry…” you groaned, closing your eyes and pressing yourself closer to him when you felt him against your clit. 

His lips separated from you with a sharp  _pop_ , and he gave the peak one last, leisurely lick before completely changing your position.

You returned to your back, Barry hovering over you for a moment before bringing you into a consuming kiss. His finger continued at your entrance, toying with your bud with a slight vibration that drove you mad; if your mouth hadn’t been occupied…your neighbors would know Barry’s name.

“You like that, Y/N?” he questioned when he parted from you, only to smirk when you let out a loud moan.

“Please…”

Barry knew what was meant from that plea, and within seconds, both of you were completely bare. Your eyes fell to the huge erection Barry sported, and you lifted a hand to reach out for it, but your finger hardly touched the tip before Barry pushed you away.

“Not this time,” he murmured, his voice laden with lust. “I’m too close for that, just from watching…and hearing you.”

Your face heated up at his words, but you let him do as he wished, understanding that he hadn’t been with a woman for a while now.

“Are you ready for me?” he asked, even though he could probably tell; his fingertips were still against your pussy, shimmering in the dim light.

“Yes…” 

With your affirmation, he guided himself into you, groaning when he felt your walls stretch to accommodate his size. For a moment, he didn’t move, reveling in the feeling as well as giving you time to adjust, but when you wrapped your arms around his neck and molded your lips together, he bucked once, his moan spilling into your mouth, before he started pounding into you, his pace steadily rising.

The quick, powerful movements of his hips broke your kiss, allowing both of you to fill the room with your pants and noises of bliss. 

“ _God_ …” he hissed as his body started to shake uncontrollably, the pleasure causing him to lose his hold over his powers, and, while, he thought of stopping to cease the vibrations, the increase in volume of your cries killed that idea. 

It did bring about another, though.

At first, you had no idea what he was doing when he slipped his hands underneath you, halting his thrusts as he lifted you to sit on him. 

“What are you—?”

“Ride me.”

It was a command, but Barry’s expression wasn’t stern. Instead, a crooked grin rested on his puffy lips, as he waited for you to do as he demanded.

Despite being a bit annoyed with the change of events, you began to lift and lower your hips, using his defined shoulders as leverage. It was only when you were a minute or two into it did you notice why Barry had switched positions.

His head was back, his sweaty palms on your hips, but his whole body was shaking, the vibrations sending shocks through your clit as you came down on him. Now you were the moaning mess, and it became hard for you to keep your rhythm as each spasm ripped through you, bringing you closer and closer to the edge.

Noticing your sloppier movements, Barry took control again, using his own strength to pick you up and down on top of him. He also raised his pelvis in time with the thrusts, groaning at both the feeling and sound of skin slapping skin. 

“Barry…” you gasped as the intensity of the vibrations increased. “I’m…really close…”

“I know, Baby,” he cooed, “I’m almost there too…”

He grunted, slowing his upward thrusts as his hands gripped your wrists. “Hold onto me tightly.”

You nodded, no longer questioning his motives after the last time he demanded you do something, and tightened the hold you had on his shoulders, pressing your knees into the couch as you squatted slightly to keep him in you.

“Stay still.”

And you did, until he was pounding up into you, and it became much more difficult to obey. The way he was fucking you was driving you insane, moans falling from your lips to make a passionate song.

“That’s it, Y/N. Come for me…”

With one last exclamation of his name, you crashed down onto him, your walls squeezing him as your orgasm overtook you. As you released, he rocked himself against you until he also came undone, spilling himself into you.

You both descended from your high, your body slacked against his, and he turned his face slightly, silencing both of your short breaths with a short, tender kiss. 

“That was amazing…”

“It was,” you exhaled, resting your forehead on his shoulder. 

“Tired?” he asked, before getting his answer from your yawn. “Come on, then. Let’s get you cleaned up and ready for bed.”

He slid himself out of you before wrapping his arms around you and lifting you up. 

As he carried you down the hall to the master suite, you pressed a kiss to his cheek, giving him a lazy smile when he looked at you.

“I liked what I saw, too.”

Barry pinked slightly before giving you a wicked grin, “Good. It’s a sight you’ll be seeing quite a lot from now on…”


End file.
